


A Smile Full of Teeth

by KaterinaWinters



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Step-siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 03:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17378444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterinaWinters/pseuds/KaterinaWinters
Summary: (based off movie and partly on comics) Mary Brock always loved her brother Eddie, even with a thousands of miles between them she would always love him. So when Eddie shows up at her door one day in San Francisco she doesn't hesitate to let him move in. But can she accept the odd changes in Eddie? To love Eddie she will have to ALL of Eddie. {Eddie/Mary Brock/Venom)





	1. Chapter 1

Chap 1

“Bye Mary, be careful going home girl,” Sondra waived bye to Mary before pushing out of the heavy exit door.

“Bye! You too!” Mary Brock, called over her shoulder as she powered off her computer.

Today was Friday and thank God for it. Mary wasn’t sure she could make it another day if someone were to tell her it was Thursday. It was December and the University of San Francisco staff was gearing up for their winter semester classes and doing some early planning with students for the upcoming Spring semester. Basically, that meant no rest for overworked college counselors like herself. Letting out a pathetic groan filled with self-pity, Mary leaned her neck from one side to the other, shuddering at the wonderful feeling of her neck popping. Grabbing her coat and purse, Mary flipped off the lights to her office before leaving. 

Waiving at the parking lot security guard doing his rounds, Mary slid into the front seat of her blue Volvo with a grateful sigh. Her body was already giving her the familiar signs that she needed to get the hell home, her feet were aching, her earrings were starting to itch, and her boobs wanted out of the too tight bra they were encased in. Clasping her phone to her dash phone-holder, Mary turned on the car and waited for the headlights to come on illuminating the dark empty parking lot around her. Why was she always the last one to leave work?

Pulling onto the road she headed home, when her phone rang. Excitement picked up her heartrate when she glanced from the road to her phone. The cheesy picture of her smirking next to a grinning good-looking man flashed brightly on the caller ID—immediately disappointing her. Jacob. It was only Jacob. Pressing ignore on her car’s steering wheel Bluetooth she resumed the music. She did not want to talk to Jacob yet, she wanted to get home take off all her clothes and grab a glass of wine first, before she started that conversation. 

Pulling up to a stoplight she couldn’t help but stare at the phone longingly in disappointment. Yesterday, she got a text from her brother, Eddie, asking her if she was going to be busy tonight and that he wanted to talk to her. Calls from Eddie were scarce and absolutely sacrosanct. On an absolute good month, the surly man would reply to maybe half of her text and call her twice a month, only after she left five voicemails. To get a text out of the blue from him on his own volition was like the sweet sound of angels singing. 

None of her friends could understand her absolute devotion to her brother. Only her best friend, Roxanne, understood. Mary was unequivocally in love with Eddie Brock. 

When her mother married Eddie’s father, Carl, eleven years ago Mary was in a bad place emotionally. Two years before that when she was eleven her father killed himself in their living room. Angry, sad, guilty, Mary was every emotion in the book. It felt like her world was spiraling out of control, one minute her life was somewhat normal and the next everything had changed—and it changed for the worst. People at school looked at her as if she had the plague, her mother who was supposed to be grieving was going out on dates every other night, and Mary felt as if she was going to drown in her emotions any second. Eddie changed all of that, he saved her. The day her thirteen-year-old self turned to greet the older boy that would be her new brother, everything seemed to come back together like refracted light hitting a lens.

Eddie taught her first hand how to deal with all of her dark emotions. The moody, taciturn sixteen-year-old taught her that she wasn’t the only one miserable and that getting through the storm of her depression was possible if that had each other. Eddie’s dad was a hard, mean man towards his son, and though he was always polite to her, Carl Brock was down right punishing to his only son. Nothing was ever good enough, and he made sure to remind Eddie every chance he got. 

With every day spent with her new brother, Mary could feel herself coming back from the other side of her emotions. No longer being a victim of her swirling thoughts, Eddie helped her keep her mind off the terrible things and forced her to focus on what she could change. Eddie was the one who helped her practice for softball tournaments, he played video games with her, took her to movies, and even took her to prom. Eddie was everything to her.

Now when being her “everything” turned into love—that was still a little hazy. No matter how many times Mary tried to sit down and pin point that exact time frame when the all encompassing emotion took root in her heart she just couldn’t do it. All she could think about was the first day the meet and the tall lean boy standing in his living room giving her a curious look. 

Maybe it was love at first sight. Maybe it was hero worship or some other misplaced bond that surely had some sort of wacky psychological name. She didn’t care. She loved Eddie and she would always love him.

Pulling into her parking space, Mary got out and took the elevator up to her floor. Her apartment building was old and a little strange. Located in a tucked off corner of Presidio Heights, the ancient 1940’s building was converted into stylish lofts. Her apartment was located at the side on a lower section of the building. Where the rest of the building was a large four-story block like structure, her apartment was located in a little three-story off-shoot section that housed the boiler room, AC units, and other various machinery that helped operate the building. Her spacious two bedroom sat on the top floor directly above the machinery. Her unit was cheaper than the rest for that very reason—her apartment was unrentable. The machines ran all the time making it nearly impossible to hear her TV. The constant drowning of white noise and the special agreement that tenants had to sign to waive any right for a lawsuit in case the boiler blew, was enough to keep even the most desperate renters away. They were crazy! If the boiler did blow up she was dead, so a lawsuit wasn’t something to worry about and since there was a little invention called Bluetooth headphones she had no issue watching TV or talking on the phone. Frankly she liked the constant relaxing whir of the machines.

As if sensing her glass of wine was only minutes away, Mary walked quicker with anticipation down the long narrow hall that led to her far off apartment. When she turned the last corner that led to her door, she stopped. About seven yards away from her door, Mary clutched at her purse strap as she froze at the sight. There was a dark figure leaning on the wall near her door. Wearing a hood over his head, the profile of the tall stranger was bulky and oddly still. An empty cold feeling of fear pooled in her stomach as she hesitantly stepped back. 

The man’s head turned, his face still hidden in the shadows of his hoodie. The dark faceless shadow of the hoodie stared at her directly. 

Panic was moving through her body sending every signal to turn and run away when she heard the grating voice.

**“Mary?”** the voice questioned as if shocked and seeking confirmation all at once.

Pushing the hood back, Eddie stood there looking at her.

The fear slid off her body like water as she let out a squeal of excitement running towards him. Stiffly his arms came up as he waited for her to launch herself against his chest before enclosing them tightly around her.

**“Mary…”** his voice seemed to echo within itself. Leaning back, she looked up at his handsome, if not a little tired, face and smiled as he continued, his voice sounding normal now. “I missed you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2:

“Oh Eddie, I am so glad you’re here,” Mary’s laugh was sweet and husky as she happily ushered him into her apartment. “The last time you visited me I still lived on campus, so I forgot you never you never saw my new apartment. But here it is,” she spread her arms out. “The boiler room apartment I was telling you about.”

With his large duffel bag still strapped on his back, Eddie stood with his hands shoved in his jean pockets as he took in the large comfortable space. The entrance led directly onto an open floor plan kitchen that looked out onto a wide-open living room surrounded by windows. To his right was a small hallway with three doors leading to what he assumed was the bedrooms and bath. The thrumming vibrations from beneath, however were unmistakable. The constant whirring hum of the heavy machinery below made the apartment feel like a living breathing entity. Eddie could feel the vibrations through his boots as it strummed across his body. 

The dark beast within hummed joyfully along with it.

Turning around he gave Mary his best smile, hoping he didn’t look as exhausted as he felt. “I love it, kiddo,” he didn’t miss the face she made at his old nickname for her as she sat her purse on the nearby table and laughed. “I think I can definitely see where you are coming from with the white noise effect, it feels—it sounds—great.”

With her coat and shoes now off, Mary sat on the couch and pulled her legs underneath her and gave him an eager look. Putting down his bag and sat on the couch with her. All the stress and turmoil from New York, Eddie could already feel starting to slowly dissipate. The strain he put his body through, the things he had seen, hell, the things he watched his other half devour…it was too much. The problem in New York was corrected, and if anything new cropped up they could call fucking Spiderman if all he cared. Eddie was done fighting for the world, no more exposé articles endangering his life or the people around him and no more letting the beast within have free reign. For the first time in a long time, Eddie just wanted to think of himself and what he wanted—and he wanted to be near someone who loved him, unconditionally.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming down? All you left me was a cryptic text. Not that I mind of course, you know that,” she rushed to clarify, putting her hand on his arm as if to physically stop him from possibly misreading her words. “You know I love it when you decide to give me even the smallest amount of your time…”

Smirking he cut her off before she rambled herself to death. “It was a combination of wanting to surprise you…and me just wanting to get out of that damn city, for good”

“For good?” she asked hesitantly. Her thick eyebrows rising in shock.

Relaxing into the plush velvet green couch, Eddie had to fight off the waive of fatigue that hit him. Leaning his head on the back of the sofa he turned it towards her and gave her a lazy grin before nodding. “Yep, you heard me, for good.”

Still not believing him, her beautiful brown eyes narrowed suspiciously. “And you are moving here?” She pointed downwards to her lap. “Here, to San Francisco?”

Her wariness was so refreshing to see he wanted to tease her about it further, but he was just too damn tired. “Well, I was hoping literally,” he waited for her to respond and when she didn’t he continued. “I was hoping you would let me move in with you just for awh…”

“Eddie of course,” her radiant smile flashed bright before she launched herself towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Grunting in exaggeration, he returned the hug with one arm. The clean fresh feminine scent invaded his nose and he could feel his other side reacting to her presence in his arms.

“I can’t believe it! I can hardly believe that you are here, your moving back, and moving in with me,” her excitement felt like rays of pure morning sunshine hitting his face. 

Swiping a hand through his messy brown hair, he gave a cautious glance around the apartment. “You don’t have a boyfriend that I am imposing on do you? Or someone I should explain myself to?”

**(Or someone I should eat!)**

The muscle in his jaw jumped as Eddie tried to will his other half, his darker half, to control himself.

“No, no don’t worry about that, it’s just me,” Mary waived the suggestion away as if it was absurd.

It wasn’t absurd, though, it was far from it actually. Mary was an absolutely beautiful woman. Large brown clear eyes framed by thick arching black eyebrows gave her face an old Hollywood, Spanish star pin-up look. Her long wavy black hair hung down around her shoulder stopping just above her narrow waist. God, did it please him, probably more than it should, to know there was no other man staying with her. It pleased them both.

“You look so tired,” the worry lining her face distracted him for a moment until he felt the soft warm pads of her fingertips sliding down his face. Eddie bit his tongue to fight back his other half’s groan. Inwardly he cursed at the symbiote. Why did such a small innocent gesture feel so exquisite? “Are you sure there is nothing wrong? That nothing happened back in New York you are just not telling me about?”

Her perception was always rather scary. Shaking his head, he lied. “No, nothing.”

He couldn’t understand his reaction to her all of a sudden. The urge to just pull her into his arms and hold her tight and… **devour her, until her screams fill the room…**

Shaken at the dark thoughts, Eddie tensed in his seat. Giving her a forced smile, he felt as if he was beginning breaking into a cold sweat. 

We will not hurt my sister! Eddie yelled into the void of his mind, knowing his other side was listening.

**(We Would Never Hurt Our Mary.)**

“Are you hungry maybe, I haven’t gone to the store yet but I can order pizza if you like,” the worry in her voice was thick as she stared at him.

**“Yes Pizza,”** their voice intertwined together, before Eddie could do anything about it and they answered as one. **“I Could Eat Two Boxes.”**

Giving him a strange look as she laughed at his odd reply, she grabbed her phone and excused herself to order the pizza.

“You say you don’t want to hurt her, but you’re talking of eating her!” Eddie whispered in a quiet hiss.

**“We Want To Taste Her And Watch Her Cry And Shake While Her Legs Wrap Around Our Head.”**

Eddie felt himself go pale at the forbidden images that began to appear in is mind. No, no, no he couldn’t picture Mary that way. 

**“Why? These Are Images From Deep In Your Own Mind. We Only…”**

“NO! Goddammit,” Eddie nearly growled. Clenching his fist tighter, Eddie could feel blood being drawn from his palm. “No, these are not images from my mind you piece of shit. These are things you have put there. We will not think of her that way, she is our sister…”

**“Not by blood though”**

“It doesn’t matter. She is everything to me,” standing up now, Eddie paced the floor by the window overlooking the dark street below lit by only a couple of orangish looking street lights. “I will kill us before I let you hurt her…or touch her in that way.” Eddie clenched his eyes at the image of her screaming in ecstasy with her head thrown back, a scene that involuntarily floated across his mind. The bastard.

The beast within said nothing.

What was this thing doing to him?

With the pizzas ordered, Mary showed him to the room across from hers as his bedroom. The rooms were identical, both had a row of windows on the outer wall and a large bed in the middle with two night stands on either side of the bed. Showing him the bathroom and the linen closet, she let him put his stuff away and take a quick shower. His head was pounding from his argument with his other half when he stepped out of the bedroom, changed into some loose fitting-sweats and a t-shirt.

“Jacob, I am going to have to call you back tomorrow,” Stopping in the hallway, Eddie could hear Mary’s lowered voice from the cracked door of her bedroom. “…Ok…yes of course…ok bye.” With an annoyed sigh, he heard her throw the phone down before her footsteps echoed across the wood flooring.

Stealthy, he stepped back into his bedroom and closed the door waiting for her to pass by, back towards the kitchen. Jacob? Was that her boyfriend? This time he knew her couldn’t blame the tightening feeling in his stomach on his darker half.

Stepping out into the living room, Mary was closing the front door with her foot as she balanced three boxes of pizzas in her hand and a receipt pursed between her lips.

“Give me those,” Eddie took the aromatic boxes from her hands. Carrying them to the couch he sat them on the coffee table as she grabbed plates and napkins.

Sitting next to him on the couch she gave him a dreamy look as she sighed. “I just still can’t believe you’re here Eddie.” 

Putting his arm behind her over the back of the couch, he smiled down at her as she pulled her legs up and balanced her plate on top of her knees. He ignored the satisfied rumble that vibrated his whole body as he ate, praying it was only a response to the food and nothing else.

*~*

Opening his eyes, Eddie looked around the silent apartment. The lights had been turned off earlier for the movie they watched and now only the orangish glow of the streetlamps filtering through the windows illuminated the space. Empty pizza boxes lay scattered across the glass coffee table with piles of wadded napkins and dirty plates sitting inside. Laying spread across the couch with one leg hanging down to the floor, Eddie stared at his sister’s sleeping figure draped along his body. It was just like it was back at his father’s house. Nearly every weekend night ended just like this as their parents spent their evening late at the local pool halls. But she wasn’t a young girl anymore. This was a beautiful, intelligent woman with her cheek pressed into his chest and her breasts flattened against his abs. 

Like a passenger in his own body, he watched a shiny black tendril slide down his arm and incase his hand until the impossibly black substance covered his whole right arm. Breathing heavily in wary anticipation, Eddie watched the clawed hand gently brush aside her hair from her face.

Why wasn’t he stopping this?

Slowly, and gentler than he had ever seen the beast act, he laid his large, black-clawed hand flat on her back. Softly, he strummed the glistening black hand up and down her soft warm back, feeling her settle even deeper along his body in comfort. 

They paused as they watched her frown slightly. 

“I’m so happy you’re here,” she whispered, still lost in the tides of sleep.

Eddie frowned as they watched a single tear fall down the curve of her cheek. He felt the familiar stinging pricks of pain as half of his face transformed. The long insidious tongue wound forward with serpentine movements until it hovered above her escaped tear.

Deftly, Venom picked up the tear and reveled in its salty taste. The emotion imbued liquid was like nothing they had ever tasted. Normally their victims’ tears tasted of fear, a taste they thought they would never grow tired of—until now. Longing, happiness, love—desire; she felt it all and she felt it all for them! 

**She was theirs.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chap: 3

Having Eddie staying in her apartment felt like living in a dream come true. Every detail felt directly out of one of her fantasies. His easygoing smirk greeting her every time their eyes met, or waking up in his arms sprawled on the couch just like they did back when they were teenagers. Mary had to physically contain her contented moan after his shower saturated the bathroom with his manly scented soap. If she was a reasonable and or healthy person she may have pinched herself to see if she was dreaming or not, but Mary wouldn’t take that chance. If she was dreaming—she didn’t want to wake up.

Although, she did have to admit to herself, he wasn’t exactly the same Eddie she visited in New York nearly a year ago. He was different, physically and emotionally it seemed. 

Physically, Eddie was massive now, compared to his normal naturally tall, swimmer’s build. When she visited him last back in New York, he had just lost his job due to writing an article in the paper exposing the true identity of the serial killer, Sin Eater. Mary’s heart ached to even think of the terribly unfortunate details of that case. Everyone, including the police, the evidence, and the man’s own confession aligned with Eddie’s findings that the man charged was the culprit, but it all blew up in Eddie’s face. Spiderman revealed the true identity of the murderer and Eddie was painted for the fool by the media and his own newspaper. Instead of understanding that things like this could happen or simply demoting him to another desk, Eddie was terminated from the paper and his reputation tarnished. Mary liked to think her visit helped but she knew Eddie and she knew he was only putting on a smile just so she wouldn’t worry too much. 

Well the joke was on him, because all she practically did was worry for him after that. When she left him at the airport that day months ago, he was seriously underweight from the stress and she remembered a couple months back he texted her something about going to the gym more. Mary was not however, expecting this level of transformation. She barely recognized him when he showed up at her door. The well-developed muscles of his broad shoulders and chest practically pulsed under his dark clothing. His long arms were thick and corded with the evidence of his gained strength. Even his face felt the difference in his added bulk, the aggressive line of his jaw gave his features an uncompromising hardness. The only thing that stayed the same was his tousled brown hair and signature facial scruff.

She was still thinking about his physical change when she went to the grocery store the next day. The way he polished off two boxes of pizza and half of hers attested to a man that had an unusual appetite; and she sure as hell wasn’t going to give him any reason, like not having enough food to eat, to give him reason to leave. With her trunk full of groceries, she grabbed as many bags as she could. Making it to her apartment she was balancing a bag on her lifted knee when the door swung open.

**“We** –I mean, I—was wondering where you went,” he coughed and cleared his throat as he quickly took the heavy bags from her.

Smiling she tossed her purse on the foyer table and turned back to the hallway waiting for him to close the front door and follow her for the rest of the bags. “Well I saw how much you can eat last night so figured I should probably go shopping, so you won’t starve and waste away to nothing.”

Laughing deeply, he thrusted his hands into his pocket as he walked alongside her to the parking garage. “Thanks, and don’t worry I will give you the money when we go back upstairs.”

“Eddie you don’t have to…”

The warm heavy pressure on the back of her neck stopped her and pulled her to turn to him, giving her a very serious look Eddie stared down at her holding her in place. “Mary, I am not a freeloader I came back here, I came back to you, because I realized,” he paused, the pressure on her neck pulled her closer until she was face to face with him. “…I realized where exactly my priorities lie.” Mary felt as if her heart itself would surely start crying at the joy she was feeling at those words. “Besides, kiddo,” he continued. “I have money dammit, I have been doing freelance work since you left me, I haven’t been begging at street corners or whatever else your worrying brain conjured up.” 

Kissing the top of her head, in a completely familial brotherly love style peck, he let her go and continued walking.

One minute, her heart felt as if it couldn’t soar any higher into the clouds of sheer happiness and the next she wanted to kick him and wipe off the stupid innocent kiss with the vehemence of a bratty teenager. Uggg, just kill her now God! Why did he insist on treating her like a child?!

“Whatever,” she grumbled, as she popped the trunk. “I didn’t think you were begging or anything and I wasn’t even saying that. I…I was just being hospitable.”

“Sure,” he sounded unconvinced as he grabbed most of the bags and left her one with only bread and a bag of pita chips. “Also, when I get a job here I will kick in on the rent.”

And off into the sky her heart soared again, nearly tripping her on the stairs as she followed him up. A job. Helping on the rent. Did this mean he planned on staying with her for good too? By the gods, she wasn’t sure what the heck happened back in New York but she was happy it did. The other day, Mary did give a homeless lady a twenty-dollar bill, maybe this was karma paying her back. Eddie, in her daily life, in her apartment, planning to stay—miracles did exist.

After putting the groceries away, Eddie used her keycard to go down to the gym her apartment offered. Still happy at the news of his permanent residence, Mary began reorganizing the cluttered bathroom to make space for Eddie’s toiletries. The doorbell ringing surprised her, setting down the spray bottle Mary wiped her hands on her old jeans she was wearing and rushed to the door.

“Wow that was fast…” her words died on her lips as she opened it to see Jacob standing on the other side, giving her a confused smile. “Jacob?” she couldn’t hide the shocked confusion from her tone. “What are you doing here?”

Tall, dark and all-American good looking, Jacob’s green eyes narrowed. “Well since you didn’t return my call this morning,” he let the blaming insinuation hang in the air between them before continuing. “I figured I would come to you directly to invite you out to eat today and maybe watch a movie on the couch.”

Jacob stepped forward, silently suggesting to let him in, but Mary didn’t budge from her blockade at the entrance. Instead she swiped her keys off the counter and stepped forward herself, pushing him back into the hall before closing and locking the door.

“What’s going on, Mary?” she could hear the rising annoyance in his voice. Jacob was not a man accustomed to getting anything but his way, his magazine worthy good looks and six figure income practically ensured him a life of “yes of course” and “right away sir.”

Grabbing him by the bicep, wrapped in no doubt a three-hundred-dollar shirt, Mary ushered him back towards the parking garage. She needed to get rid of him before Eddie came back and she knew if she let Jacob in her apartment there was no way she was going to get him to just turn right back around and leave. Mary didn’t want Eddie to even see Jacob, regardless if their relationship was undefined and casual. If Eddie even suspected she had something even close to a boyfriend he would immediately get a hotel, claiming he didn’t want to intrude into her personal life.

“I am sorry Jacob this really isn’t a good time, my brother Eddie just came back into town,” she explained. “And he is rather overprotective,” she lied. Eddie was the exact opposite of overprotective, if anything he encouraged her to date. Nothing pierced at her heart worst, if she was being totally honest. “So, I just want to give him a few days to acclimate and spend quality time with him before I go out.”

“I see,” Jacob’s tone was icy. “Well I guess we will just meet up another day then.”

Standing near the stairs on the visitor’s level of the garage, Mary looked up at him feeling guilt lance through her heart. Jacob was an all right guy, a little conceded sure but he always treated her wonderfully in the short time they had been seeing one another. The problem was—he wasn’t Eddie, and now that Eddie was here in her life she didn’t want to do anything to jeopardize that. Standing on her toes she gave him a soft peck on the cheek.

“Thank you for understanding, I really…Jacob!” her cry was muffled against his firm lips as he yanked her forward smashing his lips to hers before quickly releasing her.

“You drive me crazy, Mary,” still holding onto her, Jacob pressed her against his firm chest and looked down at her. His eyes were a little wild and his voice deep with emotion. “I never met a girl like you before who I can’t get out of my head. If its few days I will wait,” smiling at her flabbergasted expression he kissed her again before turning to walk to his BMW. “Just don’t make me wait too long.”

Speechless, Mary hurried back to her apartment and finished cleaning the bathroom before hopping into the shower herself. Dashing to her bedroom, she reminded herself she was going to have to get used to bringing a robe or her change of clothes to the bathroom with her. Changing into a cute white workout set with white pants and a white camisole she brushed her dark hair up into a long ponytail. She was just exiting her bedroom when the front door opened, with Eddie walking through gleaming of sweat in his shorts and black tank top.

With his hand still on the doorknob, Eddie visibly paused. Turning his head, he looked as if he was examining the area.

“What’s wrong?” She asked quietly.

“Was—somebody here?” His voice was dark, Mary could feel the unnatural stillness wrap around him as he brought his penetrating gaze to her.

For some reason, panic seized her. Putting on her best smile she gave a laugh. “No of course not, I have been cleaning and showering since you left. Why do you ask?”

Closing the door slowly he set his empty water bottle on the kitchen counter as he stalked closer to her at the hallway entrance. “Nothing,” he muttered. “Just thought I smelled an odd cologne.”

Wow his nose was good. Walking to the kitchen counter she looked around desperately thinking of a way to quickly deflect. “You hungry? Do you want me to start dinner now?”

**“Yes.”** His voice seemed to echo over itself.

There is it was again, that odd voice he would sometimes do. Before she could even look up to question him about it he was already walking towards the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. How odd.

Mary was pulling the chicken out of the oven just as she heard the bathroom door open and close. Setting the hot food on the trivet, Mary grabbed two plates from the cabinet and began serving the mushroom smothered chicken on each before serving the rice and the side of vegetables. Turning around she nearly dropped the heavy plate when she saw Eddie standing at the kitchen table. Wearing only a pair of loose lounging pants, Eddie stood shirtless and barefoot with a towel draped around his neck. With each fist gripping either end of the towel, flexing his massive biceps perfectly, Eddie gave the steaming plate in her hand a hungry grin.

“Go ahead and sit down,” she urged, forcing herself to look away. Grabbing a beer from the fridge she carefully sat the plate and beverage in front of him praying her hands wouldn’t start shaking.

Glancing up, Mary’s breath caught in her throat when she caught his gaze. His eyes, there was something primal about his eyes. His usually light brown gaze seemed darker, almost black as their eyes held each other’s. Muttering something to himself, Eddie averted his eyes, looking back down at his plate. Turning she quickly got her own food and a glass of wine from the counter and sat down at the table. Though her living room was spacious there was really no room for a true dining area. Instead she bought a folding style table that she shoved up against the back of the couch allowing them to look over to the TV as they ate. The odd tension that was momentarily there was gone to her immense relief. They spent the rest of dinner talking and occasionally laughing at old memories.

Hours later she glanced at the clock and made a grand effort to push herself from the couch. After four glasses of wine she was teetering on the edge of consciousness, she wasn’t strong enough to continue. Eyeing Eddie’s neatly arranged collection of empty beer bottles she was amazed and little surly that he didn’t even look buzzed. Shooting him an indignant look at his offer to help her to her room, Mary held her chin up and walked away—very slowly to avoid stumbling—and bid him a goodnight.

Taking off only her pants, Mary left on the camisole top and crawled face first into her wonderfully soft bed.

*~*

Warm and wet, somewhere deep in her muddled mind Mary felt the wet pressure on the back of her leg. Too weak to fight against the restraints of sleep she ignored it and fell back asleep.

*~*

The shift in light caused her to open one eye. Still lying on her stomach, Mary focused the best she could at the figure in her bedroom doorway. God, she was so tired. Her mouth was dry and her head felt heavy and full of wool. Again, she blinked focusing on the open doorway. The soft light from what she assumed was from the bathroom silhouetted the evidently male figure. Eddie, it had to be Eddie but why would he be standing at her door. Maybe he needed something. Using all of her energy she opened her mouth and half groaned and mumbled something out that she hoped sounded like English. The figure didn’t move. Sleep was fighting back to claim her again, and she could barely keep her eyes open. With one last look at him, a thought floated in her mind before she fell asleep—he seemed taller.


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4:

“Yes Daniel, you will have to take Mrs. Bachman’s speech course if you want to stay on track this upcoming semester and get all of your hours,” Mary had to refrain herself from tapping at the desk with her pencil in irritation. This was the third time she was having this conversation with the lanky basketball player and she was beginning to suspect this wouldn’t be her last.

Daniel Craigson, was the school’s leading basketball player and was treated like gold amongst peers and shamefully some members of staff. Mary, however was not the one to participate in that sort of behavior. Giving his bright dashing smile her most deadpan look, Mary inwardly groaned when his smiled increased. The boy loved annoying her.

“Oh, come one Miss Brock,” Daniel gave her a fake dramatic sigh as he stretched out his long legs in the chair in front of her desk. “I know you know what a ball buster that woman is, are you sure I have to take that class now?”

Mary considered throwing her pencil at him when the outer office door chimed. Since she was the only advisor working she called out to whomever it was, through her open door. “I will be with you in five minutes,” before turning back to Daniel with a glare. “Just as I said last week and the week before, you can either take it or don’t. This isn’t my degree or my future, just make the decision—but do it out of my office. Now, go.” She pointed to her door without looking up to him.

“Fine,” he grumbled, she could hear the smile in his voice. Thankfully she heard the movement of him grabbing his bag and standing up. “But you know I love how mean you are, so I will most likely see you next week for more of your abuse.”

She refused to even look up until she heard the outer door open and shut. “Next,” she called out.

“Are all of your students so bold with you Miss Brock?” The deep amused voice pulled her attention to the doorway. Standing in a pair of dark jeans, brown boots, and a dark blue polo shirt Eddie leaned against the frame of her office door with a smile.

“Eddie!” she cried, more than happy to see his handsome face. “When did you get here—or better yet, how did you get here? You take the bus?” She felt so guilty leaving that morning knowing that he didn’t have a car and they didn’t get a chance to discuss the local best options for transportation. 

“I took my motorcycle,” he grinned as he took the chair in front of her that Daniel just vacated.

“Ok now I am really confused,” frowning she stared at him expectantly waiting for answers. Mary knew for a fact that he said he flew in from New York, so how did he have a motorcycle already.

With one hand still in his pocket, Eddie leaned back in the chair letting his long powerful legs stretch under her desk until she could feel his boots on either side of her feet. Mary’s heart jumped at the gesture. 

“I actually did some pre-planning, I knew a week ago I was going to come down here so I had a buddy that owed me a favor, ship my bike down ahead of me. It arrived last night and I took the bus this morning to get it.”

“Oh, why didn’t you tell me?” turning off her computer she filed away the last of her documents and turned back to him give him a pouty expression. “I could have taken you to wherever to go get it.”

“Mary,” the deep timbre of his tone made her name sound like velvet. Mary did her best not to visually shudder like an idiot. Getting up from the chair, Eddie took one of her hands and pulled her up, leading her around the desk. Handing her the purse she had hanging by the door and helping her into her coat he continued. “I came to live at your place unannounced and I am eating your food, the least I can do is let you get to work on time while I take the bus.”

With his hands still on her shoulders, Mary felt as if her heart was going to burst with the pent-up emotions. Pulling her hair out from under her coat collar she looked up and over her shoulder to meet his gaze. “I don’t mind. You know I love you,” her words felt thick in her throat as the intensity of their gaze increased. “You could stay with me forever and I don’t think I could be happier.” She didn’t mean for the words to come out, but she couldn’t help it.

Letting his hands slide from the top of her shoulders to grasp the top of her arms she felt the warm whisper of his breath against her neck. “I love you too, Mary,” his voice rumbled next to her ear before she felt the press of his lips against her neck.

Mary felt as if she was going lose the strength in her legs if it weren’t for his steadying grip on her arms and the shred of self-control she held onto like a buoy in a storm. With her lips suddenly dry, she stared at him in shock and for the briefest second, she watched the same shock pass through his eyes before he quickly masked it.

Stepping around her, Eddie flipped off the light and tugged her by the hand. “Come on, I wanted to take you out for an early dinner and go see a movie.” 

Quickening her pace so she could walk alongside of him down the long corridor, Mary kept her hand in his and tried to look up at his face. She wanted to see his expression, she wanted to know what he was thinking, feeling—anything dammit.

“Miss Brock I was hoping to catch you before you left,” The voice of the assistant dean of the communications department halted them, Stephen Puegett. 

Meeting them halfway at the exit he looked pointedly at their joined hands before looking back up at her. Mary felt her pulse nearly double its speed when she felt Eddie’s grip tighten affirmatively around her hand.

Looking to Eddie then to her, Mr. Puegett smiled before thrusting a hand out to Eddie. “Why hello there, are you taking our head advisor away from this ivory tower?”

“Yes sir, I am,” Eddie meet the man’s handshake and laughed politely. “I figured we would go get something to eat and catch a movie.”

“Lord, that sounds splendid,” Mr. Puegett looked up as if he was letting the notion of a dinner and a movie cross his mind for the first time in ages.

Fearful he was going to launch into one of his many diatribes, Mary took the lead and hurriedly introduced Eddie. “Mr. Puegett this is Eddie Brock he is freelance journalist and he just moved back to San Francisco.” Mary could feel Eddie’s hand tense around hers but she ignored it, she knew what she was doing.

Mr. Puegett made a frowning gesture before his eyes shot up in realization. “Eddie Brock as in the Daily Globe’s Eddie Brock?” The excitement in the older man’s eyes was practically sizzling.

Mary could feel Eddie whole body stiffen, and she wanted more than anything to comfort him and assure him it would be all right but she held off.

“Yes, I would be that one,” Eddie answered cautiously.

“Well, I will be damned,” Mr. Puegett looked to her and back to Eddie before grinning like mad. “My boy, you’re exactly what we need.” Clapping Eddie on the back, Mr. Puegett practically pushed Mary out the way, forcing her to move to Eddie’s other side as the continued walking down the corridor. “I was just telling the dean of the college that I am tired of all the barely wet behind the ear applicants we have been getting. We need someone of sturdier, grittier stuff someone who can really teach these kids a thing or two about real journalism.”

Obviously confused Eddie shook his head. “Sir, I’m not sure…”

“The adjunct position my boy, surely that is what Miss Brock here was loitering you around in front of me for.”

Eddie and Mary both knew she wasn’t the case, but they didn’t bother correcting the man.

“We are hiring for an adjunct position in our Journalism department and I need a man just like you, to show these kids that journalism isn’t all milk and roses my boy.”

After another fifteen minutes of very slow walking and lots of talking, Eddie was practically interviewed and hired. Before Mr. Puegett let them go, he made Eddie promise to see him at eleven thirty on Wednesday morning. Walking to the parking lot they both stared at each other stunned, before laughing.

“I am so sorry Eddie, I didn’t mean to put you on the spot, but the idea suddenly struck me,” she leaned against her car as Eddie stood next to the bike parked next to her car. “I figured it was worth a shot and I know Mr. Puegett just loves reporters that have been in what he refers to “the thick of it,” she mimicked his voice.

Stepping closer, Eddie crowded her against the door of her car lifting his hands he cupped either side of her cheeks tilting her face upwards. “A place to stay, home cooking, and now a job, why the hell didn’t I come back sooner? I could have saved myself a whole hell of a lot of trouble if I just stayed with you.”

She would not cry. She would not look like a desperate individual and scare him away. Gathering herself Mary gave him a coy smirk. “I just want to say for the official record—”

Shaking his head and backing away Eddie held his hands up to cover both ears. “No, don’t you dare!” 

Laughing, she caught up with his and tugged at his wrists, but he was too strong to pull his hands down. Laughing she said it anyway knowing we would still hear her. “I’m going to say for the official record—I told you so!!”

Grabbing a helmet off his bike her thrusted it to her. “I knew you were going to say that, just put this on and try your best to refrain whispering “I told you so” in my ear all the way to the restaurant.” Before she could even open her mouth, he cut her off to continue. “And don’t worry I will be safe and we will pick up your car later. Now move it.” 

With her arms around his waist and her body pressed against his broad back, Mary couldn’t remember a night she ever had as much fun as tonight.

#

They didn’t come through the front door until after midnight. Tossing her purse and jacket on the entrance table she kicked off her shoes and flopped on the couch. 

“That food was so good tonight, we will most definitely have to go back there again.” Propping her feet up on the ottoman she watched as Eddie walked alongside her fireplace mantle looking at the photos she had displayed. There weren’t many but most of them contained Eddie in one way or another.

Picking up a silver framed photo he pointed at it and gave her a shocked look. “Holy shit, I forgot we posed for a photo that night.”

The photo in question was her senior year prom photo. Lying she told Eddie no one wanted to take her out to the dance and like the knight and shining armor he always was for her, Eddie took her without question as her date. Mary still dreamed of that night. She found herself often in bed fantasizing how it could have ended alternatively instead of him kissing her on the head and pushing her off to bed. 

“Yep, I absolutely loved that night,” She yawned, sinking deeper into the couch. She really needed to be going to bed, she did have work tomorrow still. “I wouldn’t have wanted to go with anyone else.”

Still standing next to the fire place with his back somewhat pointed towards her, Eddie stood motionless as he stared down at the frame. “Yeah, I don’t think I would have let you go with anyone else anyway. Not with those high school dipshits… **Not Our Mary.”**

Sitting up abruptly, Mary stared at Eddie’s stiff back. There it was again, that odd deep gravely voice and the odd plural use of wording.

“Eddie…?” she stayed very still has he suddenly set the picture frame back where it was and turned to leave.

“I think I’m going to go shower,” he mumbled as he began walking away.

Standing up from the sofa, Mary rushed around the piece of furniture and caught up with him. “Eddie what’s going on, you have been acting a little strange?”

Continuing walking he just shook his head, but she caught a glimpse of his hard scowl and it frightened her. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

His brusque tone hurt and she just stood there watching him walk down the hall before she blurted out. “Eddie please, the weird voice, you standing in my room last night, its ok I just…”

Whipping around, Eddie pinned her with a wide-eyed look of anger and shock. “What?” stomping back towards her down the hall, Mary nearly tripped backwards backing up until she was pressed into the couch by his hulking figure. “What did you say? What about last night?” he ground out harshly.

Blinking a couple of times, she stammered out an explanation. “La…last night…you were standing in my doorway,” she had never seen Eddie like this before. His anger now mixed with his muscular build was alarming, she had never felt so small in her life. “Please, Eddie you are scaring me a bit, can you please just tell me what’s going on?”

Looking at her, Eddie blinked a couple of times before letting out a groan. Swiping a frustrated hand through his hair he stepped back and began shaking his head. “No, no, no” he said almost seemingly to himself as he looked around with a frantic look. “…this isn’t going to work I shouldn’t have come here. I gotta go.”

And just like that her world felt like it was shattering. From the highest of highs, everything came crumbling down. Not able to control it she started to sob. Putting her hands over her face she doubled over in gut wrenching tears.

“Mary,” She heard him plead her name, but she ignored him. She should had known it was too good to be true, that everything was just too perfect all of a sudden.

**“Mary,”** this time it was the other voice, but much darker this time.

The hands around her waist lifted her and straightened her back out forcing her to lean on his massive chest. “Don’t Mary.”

Crying harder she bunched a fist into his dark shirt, “Don’t what?!” she cried back angrily.

“Don’t love me like you do.”

Her heart froze, jerking her head up she stared into his eyes. His brown eyes were almost black as they looked at her with all the pain in the world. He looked like a man suffering as he looked at her. Did he know exactly how she loved him? Or was he just saying it in general? Not sure and too scared to find out she rested her head back on his firm chest. “I can’t,” she whispered.

The soothing stokes of his hand rubbing her back helped only some of her tears subside, she still didn’t want to let him go though.

“Please, Eddie don’t leave me,” she didn’t care if she was begging, she would beg in front of the world if that meant he would just stay. “I love you and I just got you back.”

She nearly broke down again when she felt his strong arms wrap around her and his lips press into her hair. “I won’t leave you, I am sorry. I’m not leaving.”

They stood like that for sometime until she felt Eddie bend and pick her up high into his arms. With her hands wrapped around his neck neither one spoke when he carried her into his room and laid her down on his bed. Turning to him she wrapped her arms around his chest and buried her face into his shoulder before falling into an exhausted sleep.

 

#

A few hours later, Eddie paced the darkened living room. It was still dark out but it was early in the morning.

**“You Made Our Mary Cry.”**

“Why were you in her room last night?!”

**“I Wanted A Taste”**

“No, we had an agreement,” Eddie hissed, clenching both of his fist to keep from punching something. “You said you wouldn’t hurt her.”

**“We Would Never Hurt Our Mary.” Its tone sounded indignant.**

“She isn’t yours.”

Turning towards the window Eddie saw his reflection as the black tendrils speared out of his face forming one white eye and half of a large jagged maw. Half symbiote, half Eddie.

**“SHE IS OURS,” it roared in his mind nearly dropping Eddie to his knees.**

“Why?” Eddie gasped, taking huge pulls of air as he half way leaned on the back of the sofa trying to regain his balance from the symbiote’s ringing rage in his head. “Why, do you care all of a sudden? Why do you want her? When I…when we…were with that waitress back in New York that one night, you did nothing. You said nothing. Hell, for the first time in weeks I thought you were gone.”

**“We Had No Interest In Her…Nor Did You For That Matter,” the deep voice explained calmly.**

Frustrated that he wasn’t getting through to the creature, Eddie renewed his pacing. “Look, Mary isn’t an option for us, she is everything to me. She is too good for us.” Why didn’t it understand that?

**“We Know Our Feelings For Her. We Have Memories Of Wanting To Taste Her. Kiss Her. Lay With Her.”**

Shaking his head, Eddie didn’t want to hear this. “No! No you’re wrong.”

**“She Wants You Back. Her Heartbeat And Her Scent Tells Us. The Way I See It, There Is No Issue.”**

This was not a conversation they should even being having. The issue was moot. There was no way he could tell his sweet beautiful sister his dark secret. Eddie wouldn’t get her involved in this mess. His head pounded and he knew it was the symbiote in retaliation for his thoughts. Fuck! Pounding his head with his closed fist, Eddie continued pacing the living room. Why in the hell did it have to want her too? 

But he knew why, Eddie laughed with disgust as he leaned each hand against the window frame staring at the empty street below, the symbiote wanted her because he did. Ever since he took her to prom, Eddie couldn’t get her out of his mind. It was as if prom was some sort of visual marker that was needed to make him wake up and realize. Dressed so beautifully that evening, Eddie scowled at each boy in that hotel banquet hall that night that even glanced Mary’s way. She was his. His bright ray of sunlight, his best friend, and the only woman he would ever love.

Walking back down the hallway he stopped in his bedroom door and stared at her curled-up sleeping form. What the hell was he going to do?


	5. Chapter 5

“Have a good day, Professor Brock,” Mary held the elevator in place as she stepped in front of the doors, watching Eddie step off towards his classroom.

Laughing he gave her his debilitatingly gorgeous smile before turning to walk into the classroom.

Heaven and hell, the last few nights have been a reactive mixture of absolute heaven and hell. Heavenly, because every night since the night of their fight she has been sleeping in his bed. The arrangement was forged without words, it was simply understood that after their nightly rituals, which recently included his new nightly run he took, they would simply get up from the couch and make their way to his room. Neither said anything when she pulled back the covers to get in or when he would drape one arm around her waist. The arrangement simply existed. 

Though with every minute spent in heaven one must know that the time spent in hell is double. 

And god, did it feel like fire when he touched her so intimately, and with such an air of casualness. Did he not feel it too? Did the fire from his touch only affect her? It must have, because Eddie was unfazed by her—just like always. Leaning against the elevator wall, Mary took the elevator back down to the first floor to her office. Refraining from letting out a heavy sigh, Mary plopped into her chair and flipped on her computer, she was being a fool for Eddie again. All throughout high school and college she practically ignored every man except for Eddie. It took her years to tell herself that the relationship she fantasized about with Eddie simply was never going to happen, and now because of one kiss on her neck she was back to being a complete and utter fool. Turning on her internet radio, Mary immersed herself into work anything to keep her thoughts off Eddie. 

Six new enrollees, four borderline hysterical under-graduates, one text from Eddie stating that he wouldn’t have time to see her during her break, and one full-blown melt down from a fellow advisor well past her lunch hour—Mary was exhausted. Normally during her lunch break, Mary listened to her favorite story-time podcast about a creepy town being invaded by aliens but since she was so busy all she could do was listen to the local news. All day, every news anchor on every channel covered the recent gruesome vigilante killings hitting San Francisco. In her opinion, that wasn’t worth interrupting the usual afternoon special she liked to listen to about new restaurants opening in the area. Someone killing bad guys—big deal, who cares. A new Japanese fusion restaurant, now that was news she wanted to hear about darn it.

Mary was just about to close her door to take lunch when, Eileen stepped into the office. Mary inwardly gave an unladylike groan. The tall platinum blonde was the very antithesis of Mary.

“Mary, I am so glad I caught you,” Eileen gave a little sigh of relief, as if she had been running to catch her. Mary was tempted to slam the door in the woman’s face. “I just wanted to make sure you were going to the welcome party we are throwing just after work. It will be super quick and it will be fun.”

Eileen was the type of woman that walked around the school like she owned it. Tall, attractive, dressed well, liked by all surrounding heterosexual males within shouting distance and for appearances sake she seemed to have it all. Mary knew the sordid details however. Miss Perky was an absolute failure of a teacher and a carnivore with pretty much every male teacher, married or not. Mary had a working theory that Eileen must have either been seriously unpopular in high school and now was living out her fantasies or the exact opposite. Eileen’s superior attitude seemed deeply rooted so it certainly wouldn’t surprise Mary, if Eileen was the homecoming queen of her high school and her overall antics as an adult was just her continuing to live out her glory days.

Plastering on her brightest smile, she gave Eileen a polite questioning look.

“You know for your childhood friend Eddie,” Eileen’s hazel eyes met Mary’s dead on like a predator watching its potential prey for any sign of weakness in their defenses.

First name basis. Childhood friends no less. Oh, there was plenty to make her armor crack but Mary held it together.

Eileen continued to needle. “Yes, I was talking to Eddie and I asked him the question everyone was curious to know and too polite to ask, but you know me,” Eileen laughed as if Mary knew just what she meant. “I asked if you two were somehow related with you knowing each other and the same last names and all. But Eddie being the sweet guy he was clarified it without a problem, he said you two weren’t related and were just family friends.”

Every word hit her like a bullet directly to her heart. Just friends. Just some random person in his life. Using every last thread of control, she could muster Mary smiled and nodded. “Yes, that is exactly it. Just friends.”

“So, in honor of his arrival I arranged a little welcome party after work in the speech auditorium.” Eileen checked her watch and stepped back to the exit door. “I do hope to see you there. Bye.”

Not waiting for a reply, Eileen was gone. Resisting the glaring red urge to slam her door in anger, Mary calmly closed the door to her office to try and finally have lunch.

#

The party was just as bad as Mary knew it would be. At the center of attention, Eddie stood amongst a throng of his new co-workers who were practically dripping with unbridled curiosity at the young single, disgraced journalist. It was the equivalent of throwing a lamb into a den of half starved wolves. Only for the briefest of moments Eddie was able to tear himself away from the assistant dean, Eileen, and a few other teachers to come her way.

Holding a red solo cup up to his lips he practically growled at her. “Do you think anyone would notice if I just walked out now?”

Smiling into her own drink she sipped at the flat soda. “Mr. Puegett and Eileen would sniff the air like bloodhounds and sound the alarms.”

“Fuck me,” Eddie grumbled under his breath as he raised his hand to waive and nod at the dean waiving him over to chat with new people. “Ok I will be back.”

Mary couldn’t help but smile evilly at the torture he was enduring. Stepping back near the entrance of the room, she watched as the party continued. The buzz from her phone caught her attention. Ducking out into the hallway, Mary read her text.

Perfect. This would give her the perfect reason to slip away.

#

“Thank you for meeting with me,” Jacob took a sip of his wine before nodding to the waiter of his approval in the wine selection. Bowing, the waiter left the tall black bottle on their table. “I have been missing you,” Jacob continued.

Taking a tentative sip of the wine, Mary felt as if she was hiding behind the large wine glass from his searching gaze. The expensive upscale restaurant was located in a new trendy section of downtown, their second floor seating near the window gave them a premium view of the darkening skyline and the twinkling city lights. Even in her work clothes, Mary felt a little underdressed compared to everyone in the restaurant, including Jacob. Her nude ballet flats and simple navy-blue dress screamed practical compared to his tailored suit and gleaming leather shoes. 

Glasses clinked at nearby tables, laughter echoed from the bar, and even at her own table near the long windows overlooking the busy street, Jacob kept up the conversation like a pro never letting a dead moment pass between them. So why did her thoughts keep returning to Eddie? Why couldn’t she get from under this cloud of guilt? Laughing at one of Jacob’s remarks she took another bite of her cobb salad and did her best to maintain the conversation with him as her mind wandered. She was feeling guilty because she ran from the party, there was no doubt about that. She ran like an absolute coward when she saw Eileen’s hand lay possessively over Eddie’s bicep or how Eddie smiled and nodded at the blonde harpy’s stories. Mary hated herself for the jealousy that ate away at her and spread through her veins. She shouldn’t have run, she should have stayed and just endured it, and she certainly should not have involved Jacob. Continuing to see Jacob was a cruel move on her part, she couldn’t just string him along, not after the realization that she would never love anyone like she loved Eddie. The relationship between herself and Eddie may be regressing but it didn’t entitle her to use Jacob as a safety cushion.

Walking to their cars after dinner, Jacob gave her a questioning frown. “You have been quiet all night. Is there something wrong?”

“No…yes. There is something I want to talk about with you.”

Stiffening his spine, Jacob stood tall and a little imposing in front of her. “Why do I have the feeling I am not going to like this?”

“Jacob,” Mary began carefully. “You’re awesome, you’re absolutely perfect but…”

“Let me help you out here,” Coldly, he cut her off and stepped forward until she was forced to look up at him. “I’m perfect but I am not perfect for you, is that what you are trying to say?”

“I…I…I’m only trying to say that we should…”

Pulling her against his chest, Jacob ignored her shocked expression and stared down at her with a fierce intensity. “Mary, I don’t want to let you go.” Pushing her backwards, her back arched into the curve of her car behind her. “And, I’m not going to.”

With her arms pinned at her side, Mary felt herself begin to panic. “Jaco…”

“THE FUCK WAS THAT!” Shrieking Jacob fell away from her, hitting the SUV parked next to her hard before scrambling along the vehicle until he was standing a few yards away in the middle of the parking lot pointing over her head.

Scared, Mary whipped around and scanned the darkness of the parked cars as she backed away slowly.

“Did you see that? There…there was a huge fucking thing with teeth!” Jacob’s voice shook as he pointed frantically at the spot on the other side of her car. “It was huge. The teeth….the teeth were huge…it was huge.” His terrified rambling ebbed away as if he was finally hearing himself.

Worried, she stepped closer to put her hand on his arm in comfort, the wild glare he shot her stopped her in her tracks. 

Pulling at his jacket, self-consciously straightening the material as he bounced nervously from one foot to the other Jacob cleared his throat. “Fine, you want to break up?” He asked snidely, as he stared back and forth from her to the spot he was pointing at moments ago. “Fine, whatever, we’re done. Goodbye.”

Without sparing her another glance, she watched the man all but run back to his car and peel out of the parking lot. Clutching her purse with both hands, Mary turned cautiously back to face her car. Nothing was there and there were no sounds. She had no idea what spooked Jacob like that and she honestly didn’t want to stay and find out. Quickly, she unlocked her car and put on her seatbelt before backing out of the spot.

Pulling into the parking garage of her building, her heart sank when she noticed Eddie’s empty motorcycle space. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she made her way up to her apartment and in to her room. Shutting the door, she sank to the bed and let loose the tears and emotions she kept locked away all day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: 

The pressure around her wrist was warm and gentle. Somewhere in her mind she recognized the snap of her watch being undone before it was removed from her wrist. The bracelet on her other wrist was the next to go, gently being slid down and off her hand. Goosebumps waved across the surface of her skin when she felt the warm puff of breath on her neck and the gentle callused fingers removing one of her earrings. Opening her eyes, she met Eddie’s piercing gaze as he hovered above her. Without resistance, she let him pull at her shoulder until she was off her side and laying on her back before he reached for the other hoop earring. Divested of all of her jewelry, she lay perfectly still and perfectly silent as their eyes never broke contact. The goosebumps turned into fire as she felt him snake a hand beneath her and pull at the zipper of her dress. Her chest began to heave and her pulse quickened as he carefully pulled the navy-blue dress past her breast and hips and off her legs. Only in her bra and panties now she stared up at him, waiting for his next move.

Lowering down to lay on his side, Eddie pulled the blanket over them both and pulled her to lay on her side facing him. They were so close, Mary felt that if she took a deep enough breath her breasts would graze his chest.

“Why did you leave?” his voice was quiet and intense as he spoke. “When I ran out to the parking lot and saw that your car was gone…I felt that we were going to lose our minds. We wanted to tear the city apart to look for you.”

His eyes felt like they were burning in the low light of her bedside lamp, Mary could hardly move under their intensity. “I’m sorry,” was all she could whisper. 

The hot pressure of his hand seared into the cool flesh of her waist as he pulled her forward pressing her into him. “Tell me Mary,” he demanded roughly.

She was jealous, she was damn jealous, that was what she wanted to scream but she held it in. “Eddie, I can’t…I don’t want to change our relationship…I don’t want you to hate me…”

“I love you,” cutting her off, Eddie cupped either side of her face with both hands before pressing his lips directly to hers. 

Everything in that moment stopped as her whole body and soul concentrated on the firm softness of his lips against hers. One of his large hand began stroking the nape of her neck encouragingly waking her up from her shock. Moving her lips against his, Mary moaned desperately against his lips when she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled herself closer as she hungrily returned the kiss. Both were breathless when they finally parted but it didn’t matter, tugging at the fistfuls of hair she had in each hand and making a desperate whining noise he growled something fierce under his breath as he obliged her with more. Expertly, his lips worked over hers driving her body into a blazing inferno. The taste of him was everything she imagined but his dominance was out of this world. Taking control of the pace he pushed her onto her back and moved his large hard body above hers as he sought control over her mouth. 

Panting he pulled away leaving her limp. “I love you and I know I shouldn’t. I’m supposed to be your big brother, the one to love and protect you,” With one hand planted in the mattress by her head, Eddie held himself above her as his other hand came up to cup her breast. Mary arched beneath him clenching her eyes shut to the dizzying need that threatened to drown her. “I shouldn’t want you the way I do Mary,” Mary held her breath as she felt his hand push her bra up letting both of her bare breasts bounce free. “I shouldn’t dream of tasting you.” Lowering himself with precise control just above her breasts, a loud moan escaped her lips when she felt him lay one gentle kiss to her pebbled nipple.

“Please Eddie,” she panted, clutching at his biceps.

He ignored her. Switching to the other, he placed an identical kiss to her other nipple, driving a flood of heat to the core of her body.

“You’re the only one that matters to me,” his voice was rough with emotion as he lifted himself to place an equally tormenting kiss back to her panting lips. “You’re the only one that has ever accepted me for all my flaws.” Looking at her, a flash of pain went through his eyes, that pulled her from the heady fog of desire. “But this time it’s too much to ask of you…I…I did something Mary…and I…I can’t possibly ask you to accept this too.”

Cold fear stamped out the fire raging through her body as Eddie pulled back to sit down next to her. Rubbing his hands frustratedly over his face he looked at her with a pain she never seen before. Sitting up next to him, she disregarded her disheveled half-dressed appearance and reached out to touch his forehead. Feeling encouraged when he leaned into her touch, she scooted closer and wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders.

“What is it Eddie, you can tell me?” A thought struck her, feeling self-conscious she leaned away and pulled her bra back over her breasts. “Is it…is it someone else?

“Fuck, No!” Scowling Eddie leaned forward and scooped her off the bed and sat her on his lap. Holding onto his shoulders in reflex, Mary sighed in relief as he buried his face in the soft plump tops of her breasts as he spoke. “No, baby, there isn’t anyone else.” Looking up he met her gaze squarely. “Trust me, I mean it when I say I only want you.”

Letting out a large exhale, Mary leaned forward and kissed him boldly. Her body hummed back to life when she felt him return the kiss with the same amount of need. “Then what is it?”

Mary could feel him stiffen in hesitation.

“Please Eddie just tell me. If there isn’t anyone else, what else could there be? Are you sick?” Eddie stilled beneath her. Covering her mouth with her hand, Mary felt as if her heart stopped. “Oh Eddie,” tears formed in her eyes, as horrible scenarios played out in her head. “Are you sick?”

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her higher on his lap and flush against him, Mary could feel the hard planes of his muscles contract underneath his t-shirt. “No, not like that, I’m not dying, baby, don’t worry. It’s…” he paused and Mary felt like shaking him to make him just say it. Seeing her frustration, he groaned deeply, so deep Mary nearly jumped at the sound, letting his head hit the back headboard he continued. “Fuck its do damn hard to explain. We should just show you but we’re not sure if we should. We don’t want you to be afraid.”

Cupping his face, Mary pulled him close to kiss him softly. “I love you Eddie. Please, just tell me. Does it have anything to do with that odd voice you make sometimes or your use of “we” and “our” you do sometimes?”  
Nodding, Eddie leaned his face into the crook of her neck as his hands gripped her bare waist. The feeling of his teeth nipping at her neck made her cry out in shock as his hands pushed her hips against the hardening bulge beneath her ass.

“Fuck, I wanted this for so long Mary, you just don’t know,” he whispered against her shoulder before nipping at the spot.

Clawing at his shirt she made a sound of delight as he helped her pull it up and over his head letting her have free reign with her questing hands. The touch of his hard bare chest beneath her hands blinded her with desire.

“Please, Eddie,” she tugged at his neck urging him to lay her down on the bed. She needed him on top of her, inside of her.

Pushing her down to the mattress, Eddie crawled above her his eyes were nearly black. **“You have no idea the amount of restraint we are using.”** Fear and unbelievable desire shook her body as his dark deep voice echoed within itself, filling the room. **“We want to hear you scream our name. We want to push you and ride you until you pass out.”**

Her panties were soaked. She should be afraid right now. She was watching his eyes spread across the white sclera of his eyes, drowning them in darkness—and yet she said nothing. She just laid there beneath him pulsing with need, she didn’t care what was going on. He could tell her later. 

Dropping his head between his shoulders, Eddie took steadying breaths before pulling back. “I have to go running. I need to get ahold of myself before I accidently hurt you.”

“No, Eddie!” she whined as he walked away from the bed. Her body felt like crying at his retreat. “Please, you…”

Stepping forward he planted a firm kiss on her lips cutting her off. “Shh baby I will be back, just give me an hour to clear my head and when I come back I will explain everything, I promise.” Kissing her again he lifted her pouting face back up with both hands and kissed the pulse at her neck reminding her body again what it was losing. “After that, if you still want to…we can pick up where we left off.”

She was tempted to throw a pillow at him but she held back, instead she leaned forward and gave him a slow sensual kiss working her tongue against his enjoying the growing rumble that emanated from his chest. Snatching away from her, Eddie stumbled back towards the door. 

“Give me one hour,” he mumbled hoarsely, before slamming the door shut behind him. A few moments later she heard the front door open and shut.

Smiling to herself she hurried to the bathroom to get ready.

#

They were at the peak of the Salesforce Tower downtown—arguing. Surrounded by the dark night sky ,The black figure latched onto the top spire was practically invisible to the eye. No one could hear or see them as the sentient oozing substance peeled back to half of Eddie’s face.

**“Why Did You Leave?”**

Eddie could feel the anger of the symbiote boil inside of him at turning his back on Mary’s need filled pleas for him to stay. The creature wanted her just as much as Eddie did.

“Because I can’t very well sleep with her and then tell her “surprise babe, there is an alien inside of me who has been inside of me watching the whole time” now can I?”

The symbiote didn’t say anything in reply.

“Look we need to talk about this now, I will tell her about you, but you can’t touch her.”

**“I Will Touch. I Will Taste. I Will Be Inside Her As Well.”**

Just the thought of that monster touching Mary made Eddie nauseous. “The hell you will! I will tell her the truth, I will let her meet you but you will not touch her!”

**“And How Do You Propose To Stop Me Eddie?”** Eddie could practically hear the grin in his voice.

Controlling the panic filled rage that threatened to take over, Eddie tried to think quickly. “You say you care about her right?”

**“Yes.”**

“You don’t want to hurt her, correct?” He continued to probe.

**“Yes.”** Eddie could hear the symbiote’s growing impatience.

“Then think about how scared she would be if an eight-foot monster with a mouth full of sharp teeth tries to have sex with her. Because it won’t be sex, it will be rape.”

Just as he expected, Eddie could feel the recoiling anger run through the creature. As monstrous as he was, Venom was an amalgamation of them both, taking not only Eddie’s body but his morals as well. Venom took great pleasure in devouring rapist and other criminals alike.

“Look,” Eddie sighed. “Even if she accepts us, you have to understand there is a limit to what Mary can accept.”

There was silence, and Eddie wondered if the creature would reply.

**“We Shall See.”**

#

Sticking her head out the bathroom door, Mary listened. “Eddie?” she tried experimentally. 

There was no reply. The apartment was empty.

Good. Dashing with her towel across the hall, Mary stepped back into her room and finished drying off. Legs shaved—check. Bikini line trimmed and manicured neatly—check. Hair washed, old nail polish removed, clean smelling, and exfoliated—quadruple check. Holding the towel up around her breasts she stared at the open drawer of underwear and swore under her breath for not buying anything sexy recently. The only sexy thing she had was something she wore for Jacob months back. Shuddering at the thought of re-wearing it, Mary opted for a simple black satin set.

Turning around she laid the clothes on the bed as she looked up to the wall opposite her bed. The large black spider sat stationary on the wall next to a painting she had hanging up. The scream she let out was deafening. Looking around frantically for something to use to hit it with, the door burst open.

Eddie stood in the doorway with wide eyes and looked from her to around the room frantically searching for the cause of her scream before landing on the giant spider. As if there was string attached to an unseen puppeteer, his arm lifted stiffly and pointed to the spider. A black inky substance shot out from his arm across the room attaching to the spider in clump against the wall. Mary’s mind could not comprehend what she was seeing enough to let out another scream. 

“No, no, no,” Eddie’s desperate appeals were smothered as the same dark shiny substance began overtaking his body. 

Petrified, Mary clutched at the towel as she watched the form grow around him swallowing him whole. The massive black form nearly reached the height of her nine-foot ceiling before stopping. Shiny black skin and white milky jagged eyes stared at her silently. No nose, no mouth, no pupils, the thing was alien and monstrous. She wanted to move, to scream, to do anything but stand there but she couldn’t make herself move.

Slowly, so terrifyingly slow, Mary watched as its mouth finally appeared. As if closed until now, the creature opened up into a large smile full of teeth.

Finally, she found her voice. 

Screaming she ran for the door. A black tentacle shot out and caught her by the arm and another by her waist. Mary’s world spun in front of her as she felt her body go crashing backward until she landed with a bouncing thud on her bed. Having lost the towel as some point, Mary scrambled naked backwards against the headboard as the creature stepped forward its smile elongating beyond its eyes. More black substance shot out from the gigantic creature’s back wrapping round her wrist attaching it to the wall above her bed.

“No please,” she cried. Another glob of sticky black substance shot out from its chest pinning her other wrist to the wall.

With both wrists held up beside her head, Mary was naked and helpless before the large terrifying creature. Lithely the large creature stepped over her footboard and onto the mattress causing the springs to groan in protest at its weight. Trembling, she watched as he sat down cross-legged in front of her his grin growing wider.

“Please don’t hurt me,” she whispered, unable to look at the giant maw of teeth any longer. 

**“We Would Never Hurt You.”** The depth of its voice seemed to fill and shake the room.

Mary swallowed nervously as she tried to pull at the bonds around her wrist. It felt like she had been cemented to the wall. Arching her back at the discomfort of the headboard jabbing into her back, she immediately regretted it when she watched his eyes widen in interest and a long red tongue unfold from his mouth. Mary jumped against her bonds with a scream when she felt the serpentine tongue wrap lazily around her left breast.

“Why are you doing this then?” She cried, hoping to get him to talk again and pull back his tongue. 

The creature didn’t seem to need the use of his tongue to talk. **“Eddie Wants To Keep You For Himself. We Want To Share.”**

Eddie. That’s right Eddie was there before the monster appeared. Before the monster enveloped him. Blinking she began to realize. The use of “we”, the voice, the secret, all of it was—this.

“Are you what Eddie was trying to tell me about? The sickness?” Mary bit her lip to keep herself from making a sound as the tip of his tongue flicked at her nipple.

**“Yes.”** Slowly unwinding his tongue from her breast Mary only got a second of relief before he began trailing the tip of his tongue down her stomach. 

“Please don’t,” she begged his tongue was inches away from her black curls. “Please, let me see Eddie.”

Retracting its tongue, the creature sat back and stared at her in silence, as if considering her request.

“Please,” she urged.

**“We Will Play Soon?”** with his tongue back in his mouth the creature tilted his head and stared at her, waiting for her to confirm.

Not sure what to make of his question she nodded, she would agree to anything to get Eddie to come back.

The material around her wrists vanished and she watched as the black substance peeled away and slid away leaving Eddie breathing heavily in his place.

“Oh God Eddie.” Launching forward she fell into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Leaning against the headboard in her room, Eddie cradled Mary across his lap and against his chest the entire time he explained the events that happened in New York with the Life Foundation. With the bedsheet wrapped around her breasts, she lay perfectly still with her cheek pressed against his chest and one of her fists balled into his shirt as she listened carefully. Occasionally, she would pause him to ask a question. Did it hurt? Could it hear and see them when it was inside of him?

Yes, it hurt every damn time, but it was a pain Eddie was getting used to and yes Venom was always watching and listening—especially when it came to Mary. Eddie explained to her that when Venom had full control, it was like their roles were reversed and he was the one watching inside what was going on outside. He explained how it killed him to watch Venom scare her and touch her like he did. Even as he said it, Eddie could feel the predatory being’s rolling anger under his skin at his disagreement. No matter what he said and did, Eddie could not get through to the symbiote that Mary was not someone that could be shared between them. 

“It…it felt as if it wanted me…” Pulling back in his arms she sat up to look at him but her words made her brown eyes look away, unable to meet his gaze as she finished the sentence. “sexually.”

Giving her an understanding smile, he pulled her close until their lips meet. Fuck, his whole body grew heavy for her. Nothing he ever fantasized about came close to the sweet soft taste of her lips. Moving his lips over hers, she let out a small moan when he let his tongue glide past her lips. Eddie’s fingers twitched to explore further, to push down that bed sheet and taste her. Pulling back, he felt a surge of inexcusable male pride at her glassy eyes and panting lips.

“He seems to feel everything I feel,” he explained, his voice sounding rougher than he intended. Settling her back against him he focused his hands on the silky length of her hair, gliding it from top to the bottom in slow repetitive strokes. “The best way to describe him is to imagine a black oozing ball of urge.”

“Urge?” Eddie could feel her confused smile against his chest.

Kissing her head, he nodded. “Yeah, urge or want. He doesn’t seem to have any inhibitions, he simply sees it and wants it or thinks of something and suddenly has the urge to do it. There is nothing in between and hardly anything to stop him.”

A shudder passed through her slight shoulders and he hugged her tighter. “There is me, however,” looking down at her he met her worried gaze. “Venom may have adopted my desires,” Eddie traced her bottom lip meaningfully with his thumb. “He also adopted my since of morals…for the most part. Meaning, he would never hurt you baby, I love you and in some weird way I think he cares for you too.” Eddie prayed he was right.

Nodding, Mary looked away in thought before she settled back against his chest. Eddie would give anything to read her mind right about now. The silence that settled between them felt heavy and foreign. 

“Baby, did you have any other questions?” Eddie wanted to add concerns, but he knew anyone would have a shit load of concerns if an eight-foot monster accosted you in your own bedroom.

Shaking her head, she didn’t look him in the eyes. “Its getting late, let’s try to get some sleep,” she stated quietly.

Eddie felt like a stone just dropped in his gut. Watching her get up with the blanket still wrapped around her waist, Mary grabbed a nightshirt out of her dresser before letting the sheet fall to the floor. Eddie knew Venom was watching this, and hoped he was suffering as much as he was. Crawling back into bed dressed in her nightshirt, she took her position on the right side of the bed. 

Turning off the light, Eddie pulled off his jogging pants and ripped his shirt off over his head. Settling next to her, he reached to pull her to him but paused, his hand hovering in midair over her shoulder. Doubt plagued him.

“Mary, talk to me,” he whispered behind her, watching some of the strands of her hair move under his breath. “I know this is a lot, but I don’t want to lose you.”

One slender hand reached behind her back until it found his and pulled his arm around her until she pressed it against her breast. Eddie’s groan mingled with her breathy sigh as they melded their bodies close.

“I love you Eddie, you won’t lose me,” she whispered in the darkness. He could feel the gentle vibrations of her voice pulsate through her soft breast in his hand. It took an act of God not to squeeze the soft round flesh appreciatively. “It’s just a lot to take in. I can’t seem to get that thing’s—I mean, Venom’s—smile out of my head. I know it says it won’t hurt me and a part of me truly believes that.” The hand covering his squeezed tighter, and he could feel her heartbeat pick up beneath his hand. “But my mind is slow to accept that large toothy monster just doesn’t want to devour me like its been doing to the criminals around town.”

Eddie stiffened. There was a moment of silence between them, only the loud whirring noise from beneath her apartment filled the air. “You figured that out, did you?”

The jolt of her laugh, shook against him. “Yeah, after listening to what you told me about New York it didn’t take too much guess work to deduce your nightly runs aren’t purely for health reasons.”

Feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders he pulled her tighter against him, burying his nose into her clean smelling hair.

“We will talk more tomorrow afterwork.” He wanted it to sound like a statement but the seed of lingering worry he had made it sound more like a question.

“Yes, goodnight.”

#

Clicking the bike into another gear, Eddie pushed the motorcycle into a higher speed racing the machine down the city streets. That morning when he got out of the shower, Mary was gone and when he went to her office she only gave him a wan smile through her office window as she helped out a student. Lunch time faired no better, when he went to see her later, after getting no reply from his text he was told she stepped out, and when four-o-clock hit and he raced to her office to only discover it empty. 

Something was wrong. Everything in his body told him something was wrong. 

Her silence last night, her avoidance, and now her disappearance. The urge to destroy something made his skull pound.

“We will find her, dammit,” he yelled to himself as he rocketed the bike down the street to her apartment.

**(We Will Find Her And Tie Her To The Bed And Make Sure She Never Leaves Us Again!)** The symbiote roared in his head liked a caged lion.  
Eddie didn’t argue, because when he did find her Eddie couldn’t promise himself he wouldn’t do just that. Pulling into the garage, Eddie nearly turned over the bike taking the last turn onto their parking level too hard. Relief flooded him when he spotted her car, anger fueled him as he took the stairs nearly three at a time. It took all he could do, to quell Venom enough to allow him to use his keys to open the door instead of smashing right through it.

Opening the door with a great whoosh, Eddie stepped through to see Mary with the fridge door open putting away what looked to be groceries.

“Eddie!” her shocked exclamation went ignored as he slammed the door shut. Giving him a wide-eyed look, Mary quickly put the jug of milk she was holding away. “What’s wron…Eddie! What are you…”

Taking three steps towards her, Eddie grabbed her above each elbow and hauled her to his chest until she was face to face with him and her feet were barely touching the ground.

**“You leave this morning without saying anything,”** Eddie could hear his voice intertwined with the darkness of the beast within but he didn’t care, he was angry and he needed Mary to tell him what the hell was going on. **“You ignore my text and then you leave without telling me.”** Pulling her forward with a shake, he growled. **“Tell me what’s going on?!”**

“Eddie, stop!” Pushing at his chest she made no impact on his hold, frustrated she glared at him. “I only went to the grocery store Eddie. I was buying more food, so you and,” giving him a cautious look she lowered her voice in a whisper. “…so you and Venom, both don’t go hungry.”

Suspiciously, he narrowed his eyes at her as he still held her firm to his chest. “You have been silent to me all day Mary, and that isn’t like you,” he accused. Didn’t she know it was killing him to think she would possibly turn her back on him? That she may not accept him with this change that has taken over him. He needed her, she had to understand that.

“Eddie,” her eyes softened and her hands came up to lay on his chest gently, soothingly. “I was just thinking, I am just trying to take it all in. I…”

Eddie could hear her words and a part of him wanted to believe everything was alright but he couldn’t shake the desperate manic feeling that still lingered. 

Enfolding his arms around her, he buried his face into her neck. “We won’t let you go, baby, we belong together. We will scare away any man you even look at. We wanted to kill that man the other night, but we didn’t, we gave you a chance to come back home to us and you did.” Leaning back, he ignored her shocked expression and dipped his head to meet her lips. His whole body rejoiced in triumph when he felt her relax in his arms.

“Wait,” pushing against his chest he allowed her a bit of space to lean back and look at him, but not much. “You were the one that scared away Jacob that night at the restaurant?”

**“Yes,”** Both he and Venom answered together, daring her to argue about it.

Giving him a reproachful look, she simply shook her head with a sigh. “Then what about what you said to Eileen?” There was a slight pout to her voice and her eyes held him in a challenging stare.

Eddie could practically feel the symbiote, who had been roiling underneath the surface of his skin up until now, slink away at her accusing stare. First, Eddie had to recall who Eileen even was, but even when he did he came up with nothing as to what he could have possibly said to the odd woman. 

Seeing his confusion, Mary’s perfectly arched black eyebrows furrowed even more. “You told her, we were just friends,” she whispered.

Eddie didn’t say anything, he had to think about what she was saying. Slowly, realization dawned on him and he gave her a slow growing grin. “Baby, I only said that because I didn’t want the world to know we were related by marriage.”

Mary didn’t say anything, but Eddie could still see the slight pout to her bottom lip. Bending down he nipped at the delectable flesh. 

“I also didn’t admit we were related because if they ever found me in your office with my head between her your legs and your clit in my mouth I didn’t want it to be weird,” he growled in her ear, listening to her shocked gasp. **“Now tell us Mary, tell us you want us,”** pushing her against the counter he arched her back over the counter as he trailed kisses down the column of her neck. “Tell me you accept us.”

Moaning she ran her fingers through his hair as he stopped at the top of her breast. Unbuttoning her shirt just enough to expose her bra, he let his tongue slide appreciatively over the tops of the plump flesh.

“First, tell me that you really do love me,” she demanded, grabbing him on either side of his head, Mary held his head still and looked him directly in the eyes. “Tell me you won’t just leave me later.”

The pain he saw in her brown eyes tore at his soul. In that moment he felt like he finally understood her pain she had been carrying for years. Every time he left her at an airport as they parted ways he always knew she was sad to see him leave but he wasn’t sure if he ever really comprehended the amount of pain she felt until this moment. Eddie vowed he would spend the rest of his life making it up to her.

Grabbing her by the waist he hoisted her in the air and letting her wrap her legs around his waist. Burying his face into her soft chest he walked her to the bedroom. “Yes, baby, I love you more than anything.”

Her beautiful smile felt like the sun’s warmth on a cold day. “And you won’t leave me, right?”

“Never, again.”

Leaning back in his hold she gave him an odd look as her hands still framing his face brushed softly at his temples. “Do you both love me?”

Eddie could barely register the shock of the question before he felt the familiar stinging pain on one side of his face as the symbiote revealed part of himself. 

Half monster and half human they answered as one, **“Yes.”**

On his side of his face, Eddie could feel her fingers tracing small unknown patterns through his hair while on the other side she traced identical patterns on the taut shiny black flesh. His whole body purred at her touch. 

“You will never hurt me, right?” Though she stared at him as well, Eddie knew that question was directed to his dark companion.

**“Never,”** Venom growled.

Leaning forward, she did something that shocked them both. Gently, Eddie could feel the softness of her lips against part of his lips as she kissed them both. Eddie could feel the tremors of pleasure from the symbiote seize his body, as the creature struggled to maintain himself within his body. Eddie could feel its desperation to release itself fully and take over. 

Cupping their face, Mary ran her thumbs lightly across their cheeks just underneath their eyes as her tongue glided over their lips and teeth. Eddie, could hardly believe she was doing this. There was no fear, no hesitation from her whatsoever he could practically feel the wetness from her core through her jeans pressed against his waist.

He wasn’t going to hold back any longer.

His mouth covered her once more forcing a moan from her as he worked apart her lips. His tongue sought her as his hands roughly covered each cheek of her ass, gripping her tightly. Mary could hardly believe this was really happening, that Eddie was finally touching her exactly how she wanted him to. Glancing back at his face she was relieved to see that the symbiote was gone just leaving Eddie’s determined face. Walking her to the bed, Eddie let her fall softly to the bed before he grabbed the front of her jeans. With rough precise jerks he had the denim unsnapped and down her legs in seconds. Mary barely had a chance to sit back up before she felt him pushing up her bra and snatching her open flapping shirt down and off her arms. Everything was going so fast.

“Eddie, wait,” she put her hands on his chest, she wanted him to slow down a bit. “We have all night.”

Stepping back from her, Eddie looked at her with an expression she had never seen before, like a man at the brink. His steely eyes told her he had no intentions of stopping and every intention on devouring her. A trace of utterly feminine panic seized her as she lay half naked with only her panties on and her bra pushed up past her heaving breasts. The way he was staring at her made her feel like some sort of sacrificial virgin on the altar of pagans. 

Stepping quickly out of his own clothes, Eddie snatched off his shirt and threw it behind him on the floor. Now fully nude, Eddie stepped forward and placed one hand on her leg causing her to jump. 

“Eddie,” she whispered nervously, her lips dry as her eyes moved up and down his firm body tracing the line of each bulging muscle before stopping at the evidence of his arousal. Mary, felt like her throat closed up at the sight of it. For years she imagined what he would look and feel like, and nothing prepared her for the real thing. This was really happening, this wasn’t just another one of her fantasies.

Grabbing her other leg, Mary could only lean back on her elbows and watch as he spread her legs. Mary couldn’t suppress the moan when she felt his fingers glide across the hem of her panties she also couldn’t deny the trace of fear she was feeling. Silent and dominating, Eddie stood towering above her like a man possessed. The carnal look in his eyes made her body tremble in unrelenting heat while her heart thundered in panic.

“Please, let’s slow down,” reaching for his hand that teased at her panties she smiled nervously. 

His voice was hoarse and dark as he grabbed the edge of her underwear, Mary could feel his fingers curling around the material brushing against her wiry curls. “I have dreamt of you for so long, I won’t wait any longer.”

Yanking off the scrap of material, Eddie ignored her gasp as he picked up and held her thighs out into a wide V. “I have to taste you, I have to hear you scream my name,” he growled as he pushed her back onto the bed fully and knelt between her thighs.

Mary’s pussy throbbed with we heat at his words and proximity to her exposed flesh. With her legs spread he could see everything. “Please, Eddie,” she moaned deliriously.

“Yes, that’s it, beg for me baby,” he ran his cheek up and down the satiny softness of her inner thigh, and she could feel the soft hairs of his whiskers brushing against her skin. “I’m going to make you beg all night, do you hear me?”

Placing a quick hot kiss against her folds, Mary nearly came off the bed at the sudden exquisite feeling.

“I’m going to fuck you in here, on the kitchen counters, with your face down in the couch cushions,” again he placed a harder but equally quick kiss to her folds just below her aching clit. She could feel his smile against her thigh at her yelp in response. “I may even fuck you on the balcony, so the whole world can know who you belong to.”

Grabbing the sheets in each fist, Mary felt like she was going to lose her mind. “Eddie please!” she screamed.

Finally, he lowered his head and covered her sex with his mouth, taking her aching pearl between his teeth and sucking. Bucking wildly, Mary clutched at his short brown hair between her legs as she rode the rhythm he set with his tongue. She didn’t care. She didn’t care what he did. He could fuck her in the street and she wouldn’t care at all. The wet sounds from his mouth as he spread her legs wider filled the room along with her cries. With each lap of his strong wet tongue to her center Mary’s hips pulsed in perfect sync.

“Eddie now,” she mewled. “Fuck me now, I want to cum with you inside of me. Please Eddie.”

She could hear him let out a deep curse as he pulled back and crawled above her. Planting one arm next to her head on the mattress she felt him position himself against her opening before anchoring his other arm on the other side of her head. Slowly she felt the girth of his thick cock push inside of her sopping wet hole and stretch her to her limit. 

“Ohh,” she cried at the tight feeling of being filled so completely with her brother’s cock. 

Above her, she watched in rapture as his fierce expression darkened as he reached the hilt and began to pull back out again. The look on his face scared her as she watched his massive body hover over her, dominating her in the most primal way. Wrapping her arms around his neck and her pulling her legs higher she prepared herself as he pulled back before slamming back into her.

The whirring of the machines downstairs muffled the desperate cries and deep grunts coming from her bedroom. With each thrust of his hips the headboard slammed back into the wall before creaking forward with their rocking momentum before slamming back into the wall. Over and over again, Eddie’s hips slammed into hers filling and emptying her with his length until her body spasmed beneath his in her climax. Limp and moaning she continued to take the force of his body invading hers over and over again until she heard his final shout of completion and felt her body milking his hard length for every last drop.

Exhausted, he laid on top of her with his face in her breasts as they both breathed deeply trying to catch their breath.

“I love you Mary.”

Tears forming at the corner of her eyes, she held him tight to her chest. “I love you too.”


	8. Chapter 8

Chap: 8

“Wake up, baby, I made you breakfast,” Mary groaned at the sound of Eddie’s chipper voice. Turning onto her back she ignored her nudity as she looked to the doorway. 

Standing with tray easily balanced in one hand, Eddie gave her a large smile. Mary’s whole body tightened at the familiarity of that bright carnal smile. For the last two days now, it felt as if they had been making love from sunrise to sunset. The sheets were coated with the evidence of their desires and her body was covered in tiny bruises left either from his kisses or punishing hold on her during their sometimes-violent sex.

Setting the tray down on the nightstand, Eddie walked around to her side and helped her sit up against the pillows. Leaning down he placed a firm kiss to her lips as he cupped one of her naked breasts. Mary wanted to cry at the throbbing feeling in her pussy. The man was training her to respond to him even with the littlest of gestures.

“Here you go,” grabbing the tray he sat it over her lap before sitting next to her. “That winter break couldn’t have come at a better time.” 

Smiling she nodded tiredly as she forked some eggs into her mouth.

“How about we go to the park today?” Leaning over he nuzzled her neck sweetly before placing a kiss on it. “I saw on your fridge that you have a schedule of the jazz bands that play in the park, would you like to go see that.” Picking up the toast she crunched a bite before giving him a pitiful look.

“Oh, I would Eddie, I really would but I’m so tired,” she sighed, even her voice felt hoarse from all their activities. “I honestly don’t have it in me to walk down the stairs much less to the park.”

Laughing he gave her a playful grin. “Don’t worry baby, leave it to me I will park us real close and carry you to a nice spot in front of the stage.”

Pushing the tray with her now empty plate back so she could grab the sheets to cover her exposed breasts she gave him a tired smile. “Maybe,” she tilted her head in thought. “I would rather not look like an invalid though.”

Removing the tray completely Eddie slid his hands underneath her bottom and around her waist. Ignoring her cry of protest as he picked her up and settled her onto his lap. 

“Well, it’s either go out to the park and look like an invalid as I carry you or…” he let his tone trail of suggestively as his eyes lowered to her breasts covered by the sheet.

“No, don’t you dare think about that,” her objection sounded weak and they both knew it.

Pulling at the blanket he stripped it from her body leaving her completely naked in his lap. “Or, as I was saying, we can continue our fun. Which would you like?”

With no energy to resist, Mary leaned into the kiss he placed on her lips and opened her legs as his hand found its way to her heated core.

They didn’t leave the apartment that day.

#

The loud creak in protest from the bed springs woke her, but not enough for her to open her eyes just enough to become aware. The severe dip in the mattress near her legs confused her groggy mind. Laying on her stomach with both arms wrapped around her pillow, puffing it high around her face Mary was too tired and too comfortable to move even an inch to investigate the movement. Again, the mattress dipped this time between her thighs and Mary could feel the radiating heat of someone kneeling in the open space between her knees. 

Groaning, she turned her head deeper into the pillow. “Eddie I’m too tired.”

More like exhausted she mentally corrected. The man was like a machine, Mary hadn’t left the apartment since the last day at work. Morning, noon, and night the man was on her, or inside her rather, pushing himself into her watching her beg and cry for him as he whispered how much he loved her in her ear as she came again and again. It was beyond anything she ever dreamt of. Eventually, Eddie took pity on her and let her rest all of last night and this morning. He told her earlier that he was heading to the gym to workout, Mary could swear it only felt like that had been thirty or so minutes ago.

Still not hearing anything from him she shifted a little against the sheets. “I thought you stayed in the gym for about two to three hours, has it been that long?” 

Silence. 

Frowning, Mary turned her head against the pillow to try and look up. The curtains in her room were drawn tight only allowing tiny slivers of the bright afternoon sun to break through. She could hardly see anything, but she knew he was there she could still feel the warmth of his presence and the pressure of his weight on the bed.

“Eddie,” she whined in frustration at his silence. Moving to turn over onto her back, Mary’s heart jumped when she felt the wet feeling trailing its way down her back.

Panic kept her very still as she watched the black clawed hand appear beside her, crushing a corner of her pillow beneath its weight as it anchored itself to the bed. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the other hand being placed similarly on the other side of her head. With the pressure of his weight over her legs, Mary swallowed thickly as she realized she was trapped underneath the creature’s body.

 **“Mary,”** She shivered at the rough grit of his voice. **“We Want To Taste You,”** it purred so deeply Mary could feel the whole bed vibrate from it’s resonating sound. **“We Will Not Wait Any Longer.”**

Staring helplessly at the shiny black flesh of his large forearm, Mary felt faint at its words. The wet feeling on her back moved down the middle of her shoulder blades and stopped at the fabric of her thin night camisole. Trembling, she stayed perfectly still as she felt the sheet covering her, slip across and off her body leaving her exposed to the cool air of the room in only her underwear and camisole.

“Venom,” she whispered in a near croak, he body felt so tense with fear even her words didn’t want to come out. “I…” how could she say no without upsetting him. She couldn’t call for Eddie, he was Eddie! It was just her now, alone against this beast with no way of stopping him.

The hand to her right lifted from her view.  
“I…I don’t know if…I mean I…”again she tried uselessly to come up with something to say that would change his mind, but her words died on her tongue when she heard the slow sound of fabric being ripped.

Jumping, she clutched the pillow tighter as she felt her camisole being pulled tight around her breast before falling loose at her sides. With the fabric ripped down the middle of her back the wet pressure resumed its journey.

Mary’s stomach tightened when she realized the pressure was from the creature’s long serpentine tongue. Burying her face into the pillow, Mary prayed for it to stop, prayed she wouldn’t feel the sharp pain of his teeth sinking into her flesh next. Why did it want to taste her? He told her he wouldn’t hurt her. That day in the kitchen when she looked into his odd pupil-less white jagged eye he told her he would love her and keep her safe. Angrily she thought how she had kissed him, showing him that she would trust him—accept him. The kiss was odd. The steel like feeling of his teeth against her lips felt as if she was kissing a shark. Although, she didn’t hate the feeling, it was odd and very unusual but she remembered rather liking his growl of pleasure humming against her lips.

Her body tensed at the feeling of his tongue reaching the top of her ass effectively throwing her out of her thoughts and back to the present, they both froze. Was he going to…? 

With a deep laugh the creature resumed his course, letting his tongue glide under her panties and swirl over each cheek of her ass. Mary’s grip on the pillow was lethal as she felt him dip the wet appendage in the cleft of her ass. 

“Please stop,” she summoned the courage to whisper.

The wet pressure disappeared, but his position on top of her didn’t move. 

“You Said You Accepted Us,” the anger in his voice was unmistakable.

Shaking in fear, Mary wanted to wrap herself in a ball around her pillow and cry. She wanted Eddie to come back and save her. With a deep snarl the bed dipped at the creature’s movement and Mary watched one arm move away. He was leaving!

Relief should have flooded her, she should have been letting out a big sigh at the near miss, but she didn’t. Mary didn’t feel happy at all, she suddenly felt terrible. Venom wanted her, and she was turning him away out of fear. She asked him if he would hurt her, and he swore he wouldn’t. She asked him if he loved her, he told her yes. She wasn’t being fair, she told him that she would accept him but here she was too afraid to even look at him.

“Wait,” reaching out she put her hand over the shiny black skin of his hand. 

The difference between their hands was breathtaking. Nearly double the size of hers, his black almost rubbery skin felt like rebar covered in latex. Unlike human hands there was no soft spongy cartilage to touch, just long firm tendons that felt like cable wire rather than flesh. There were no nails at the end of his fingers as she expected, his fingers just extended into long blunt claw like appendages. 

Carefully, she let her fingers slip between his intertwining them both. “I’m sorry,” she began softly, still too nervous to turn over and look at him directly but she could feel his waiting stare on her back. “I…I am just scared,” she admitted.

Deftly, his other hand returned to the mattress on the other side of her head.

“Show Us,” he snarled, his anger evidently still at the surface.

Taking a deep breath, Mary forced herself not to visibly shudder in front of him, she didn’t want to make him any angrier.

“Wha…how…how can I show you?”

 **“Show Us,”** he growled directly in her hear, she could feel its breath tickling her neck. **“Show Us You Want Us. Show Us You Accept Us…Completely.”** Still not facing him directly, Mary’s heart clenched at the sight of his red tongue snaking past her shoulder and caressing her cheek. The hot wet feeling made he whole-body heat.

There was no escaping this. No Eddie to come through and rescue her. Realizing her fate, all Mary could do was pray the creature would stay true to his word and be gentle with her. Carefully reaching past his arm, she slowly grabbed two pillows and drug them past his arm and under her stomach. Lifting her hips from the bed, she pushed the pillows underneath her until her hips sat elevated off the bed at an angle thrusting her ass higher into the air.

The pleased growl shook the bed. 

Taking her silent action as acquiescence, she felt his hand settle flat on her back. The heat from his hand was unreal. Mary had never felt a living breathing thing create as much heat as he did. Gently, he let his hand glide down her back as his tongue followed. Mary had to bite her lips to keep from arching her back at the odd heated feeling he was stirring up inside of her. Stopping again at the small of her back, just above the hem of her panties, Mary held her breath.

Mary couldn’t stifle the surprised yelp she made at the jerk of the material from around her. Hearing and feeling the fabric tear away, Mary’s heart thrashed in her chest at the feeling of his tongue boldly following the intimate crease of her ass.

“Venom!” she cried. No one had ever touched her back there much less licked her!

Ignoring her, she felt him kneel behind her and spread her legs further apart. With no hesitation or warning she felt his tongue glide across the tight rosette of her ass until he stopped at her folds. Slowly and deliberately she felt the hot tip of his strong tongue move through the lips of her upturned pussy and slide through her folds searchingly. Mary fisted the material of the pillow as she bit her lip. Up and down that damn elongated muscle of his tortured her until she let out a small cry. The feeling of his tongue disappeared briefly before returning with vigor to the spot that caused her to lose the control she was desperately trying to maintain. Over her clit she could practically feel him grinning like mad as he bat his tongue backwards and forwards across her poor aching clit. Clutching the material, she buried her face into the pillow to absorb her scream.

 **“NO!”** the grip on her hair pulled her up from the pillow with a painful cry. Arching her back, he growled viciously in her ear. **“We Will Hear You Just As We Heard You For DAYS With Eddie,”** Mary whimpered at the resentment in his demonic voice as she felt one clawed hand reach beneath her and cup her breast, pulling and pinching at her nipple. **“You Will Cry And Scream For Us Too Mary.”**

For some reason a pang of guilt shot through her at his words. He felt left out. He was inside of Eddie the whole time watching as they made love, forgetting about him. Still being held in his grip by her hair, Mary covered the hand on her breast with her own. The grip in her hair loosened a bit.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. She would do better with him, she swore, he was a part of Eddie now and she promised that she would accept him. Steeling her resolve, she turned her head and her breath caught when she glimpsed part of his demonic grin and milky white eyes inches from over her shoulder. “Please Venom,” she tightened her hand over his covering her breast and pushed her hips back until she could feel his hard body behind her. “Fuck me please.”

 **“YES,”** he rumbled against her, pushing her face first back into the mattress.

Pushing her legs inward to bring her ass higher, Mary shreaked as she felt his tongue push inside her pussy forcing its way past her clenching walls. Mary groaned at the invading feeling as it pushed deeper and deeper.

“Please,” she panted desperately. “You’re going to break me.” Her body shuddered violently as it finally stopped at the entrance of her womb. 

Twisting and turning she could feel the long muscle undulate inside of her, scraping against her walls and pulsing against the entrance of her womb. Moaning into the pillow he legs trembled at the wonderfully full feeling.

“Venom,” she whispered, her oxygen felt strained as he began thrusting in and out of her.

With each thrusting invasion her cries hitched and her body rocked against the pillows. By now she could feel his saliva mix with her arousal dripping down her thighs. The spiraling chaotic heat began swirling inside of her telling her she was close to breaking.

“Venom!” she screamed desperately, she needed him to bring her there faster to stop this torture.

As if sensing what she wanted, the thrust of his tongue slowed down.

“No,” she cried. She tried rocking back against her but he only moved his tongue with her movements letting her miss the friction she craved. “Please, please I need you,” she begged shamelessly.

Laughing evilly behind her, she felt his grab each cheek of her ass before spreading her lightly. Confused and more than a little alarmed she tried to pull away but his grip was like iron, she couldn’t move. Nervously she waited as he pulled his tongue free of her sex. Feeling empty and sorely unsatisfied, Mary whined against the pillow.

 **“You Will Have To Wait For Your Release Just As We Had To Wait For Ours,”** he taunted gleefully behind her.

“Please!” she panted, still trying to rock her hips back for some sort of friction. “I will do anything, please.” She didn’t care what she sounded like she wanted him inside of her.

Chuckling, he caressed each fatty globe of her ass lovingly. **“We Know You Will.”**

With a deep sigh of relief, she felt his tongue snake up and through her wet folds. Sliding up and past her clit and past the entrance of her sex, Mary froze when she felt the wet tip near the aperture of her ass. Flinching her body tensed as she felt his tongue circle her anus.

“No, please…I don’t want it there,” embarrassment heated her face when she felt the slick end of his tongue delve into the tight ring briefly before coming back to circle it again. “I have never done anything…oh!”

Palming her ass cheeks wider, Venom slipped his tongue again inside of her this time letting it sink an inch deep, stretching her tight hole.

Moaning in delirium, Mary slowly let her body relax as he held her hips off the bed and tongued her ass over and over again. The forbidden feeling left her soaked and quivering with need. Whispering his name between her delirious cries she begged him to let her cum, but each time she felt herself coming close to that elusive feeling he backed away letting her frenzy die down torturously. By the third denied orgasm Mary was in tears.

Picking her up as if she weighed nothing, Mary felt the world spin as Venom pushed her against the nearby wall. Holding her hands above hear head, something black and oozing secreted from his skin sticking to each of her wrist hardening instantly. It was the same stuff he attached her to the all with last time. Too out of her mind to care she stared up at the gigantic alien and stared directly into his white eyes.

“If you really loved me you wouldn’t torture me,” she panted heavily as she stared at the muscular build of his large form. Her body was getting hot just thinking of what he would do to her. Looking back up at his insane smile she glared at him. “Please Venom, I love you.”

His eyes grew wide and his smile stretched back impossibly far, baring even more rows of his crystal sharp fangs. His chest heaved as he grabbed each of her legs and hooked them around his waist. Fascinated she watched his skin change from the latex like shine to a matte black. Against her skin she could feel the instant difference, now his skin felt more like skin and less like hard rubber. Though the biggest difference practically gave her a heart attack. Looking down at his groin she watched as his body melded and formed the black substance around until he was left with a very large cock and a plump set of balls.

Mary’s legs shook as he used his grip under each of her knees and spread her wider to accommodate him. Pulling back he settled the tip of his dick at her entrance and pushed forward. Moaning, Mary arched against her restraints as she felt him penetrate deep inside of her. Blessedly he paused letting his hips lay flush against hers and his cock seated deep within her clinging warmth. Looking up, Mary smiled lightly at him in encouragement, despite feeling completely stretched to her limit. Surprising her he took one hand from one of her knees and cupped her face gently. Sighing she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes as she felt his pull his hips back. 

Withdrawing himself to the hilt, he let out a happy snarl before thrusting himself heavily back inside. With his hands holding her legs up and apart Venom set a brutal pace enjoying her heightening screams with each and every thrust. Mary could feel the weight of his balls hit her ass and hear the sounds of her wet sex lubricating his invading length.

Pulling at the substance trapping her wrist she made a pleading sound in the back of her throat. “I want to touch you.”

Ripping at the substance he freed her wrists letting her wrap her arms around his neck as he bounced her body violently against his length. His snarling growls were filling the room and Mary couldn’t get enough of them. She loved seeing him lose himself in her, she loved watching his tongue lull out of his mouth as he jerked his body against her. Pressing her cheek against the side of his face and partially against his teeth she let her ragged moans drive him into frenzy. As the spiraling tension broke inside of her, she screamed.

Still pumping her well used and limp body against him, the beast came with an almighty roar she was sure even the machines below could not drown out.

Laying limply against his chest as he staggered backward into the bed she kissed him, moaning tiredly as she felt his tongue dance with hers. 

“I love you, Venom.” She sighed, his whole body vibrated in a happy purr in response.

She loved them both.


	9. Chapter 9

Somehow the three of them found a perfect balance together.

It was a little bumpy at first, especially considering how jealous Eddie was when he realized what she and Venom both did that night. It took her nearly a whole day to calm down enough to even talk to her. Hurt, betrayed, and jealous Eddie was downright theatrical in the roller coaster of emotions. Mary had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing when he accused her in not so many words that she was more “experimental” with Venom than she was with him. That night after making love nearly four times Eddie finally calmed down and accepted their new reality.

Unfortunately, there was still a bit of unhealthy competition when it came to the two. After making love to one she could easily find herself face to face with an angry counterpart that had every intention to one up the other. She was left absolutely exhausted most nights. Although despite all of that, she realized her longtime dream of a life with Eddie had finally come true. Waking up every morning to his arms around her was a happiness she could never explain. Going to work together, Sunday brunches, and nightly movies it was all a dream come true.

No, she never imagined sharing that life with an eight-foot-tall alien who went out nightly to consume and maim criminals. Mary, never imagined she could ever give herself so freely and with such abandon to a monster who had a smile full of razor sharp teeth. But she always new loving Eddie came at a price, and she was only too happy to pay.

#

A year later

 

Summer was here and school was out and that meant they were finally free! Driving down the Gold Coast they were in the middle of their week-long road trip down the coast of California discovering hidden beaches. Smiling at Eddie, Mary couldn’t help admire his handsome profile. Wearing a white linen shirt and some khaki shorts, Eddie’s tanned skin and sun-bleached brown hair made her want to swoon like a school girl. With one arm casually leaned along the driver’s side window seal as he steered the vehicle, Eddie was the perfect picture of a summer getaway. They woke up early that morning and checked out of their hotel, the roads were practically empty. Biting her lip, an impish smile spread across Mary’s lips.

Taking his eyes from the road for a second, Eddie gave her a curious glance. “What?” he asked suspiciously.

Running her hand through her messy hair, Mary let out a laugh at what she was about to say. “Do you remember prom night?”

“Mmm,” he nodded, his white teeth gleaming as he smiled. “Of course, it’s one of my favorite memories.”

“Well…” she hesitated, her cheeks getting a little hot just at the thought of saying aloud such a long time secret. “For years after I used to fantasize about how that night could have ended instead.”

He shot her a smoky look, “Did you now? Tell me.”

Mary wasn’t sure if it was the sunshine, being off of work and on vacation with the man she loved, or what, she just knew she was feeling invigorated—and incredibly naughty. Sliding across the seat she was happy the truck they rented had an almost bucket seat type feel that allowed her to move the middle console up and back. 

Sitting closer to him, she let her fingers spear through his hair. Her eyes widened and her heart beat sped up when she saw the ripple beneath his skin and knew Venom was close to the surface. Again, she ran her fingers through his scalp and kissed the skin where she witnessed the ripple smiling at Eddie’s groan. 

“I used to imagine that you parked us near the back of the football field at school and I sucked you off as thank you for taking me to the prom.” Mary’s nipples tightened as she watched the muscles in his jaw clench and his knuckles whiten around the steering wheel. Feeling even bolder she leaned forward and whispered in his ear directly. “Or sometimes I imagined swallowing your cum while you drove us back home.”

“Goddammit,” Eddie cursed, the look on his face was a mixture of arousal and fierce determination.

Smiling she kissed his cheek before reaching to the fly of his shorts. “Care to make it happen now?”

Turning he gave her a shocked look before whipping his head back to the road. “Baby, you know I would, but we are driving and…”

The familiar black substance shot out of both of his arms before he could finish speaking latching each arm to the steering wheel. From the elbow down, Venom was in control of the wheel. Looking down they both watched as his legs, from the knee down became Venom’s legs, controlling the car.

Looking back up to his shocked face she took the decision out of his hands and unzipped his shorts.

“Mary,” his tone was laced with warning and suppressed desire.

Ignoring him she pulled his already stiffening cock from his shorts and gave a happy sigh. God, she loved looking at his cock, but she loved tasting it more. Pushing the top of her dress down until her breast were free and exposed she laid partially along the seats and put her head in his lap. Wrapping her lips around his shaft she reveled in the sound of his hissing curse above her. Going to work she bobbed her head up and down his length, taking more and more of him into her throat. 

“Fuck,” Eddie groaned. 

Out of the corner of her eye she was shocked to see two shiny black tendrils shoot out from his sides and wrap around her head. Forcefully the tendrils pulled her head down the length of his cock nearly gagging her. Catching her breath, Mary relaxed her throat and controlled her breathing has Venom pumped her head faster and faster on Eddie’s swelling cock.

“Holy Fuck,” Eddie’s out of breath tone told her he was close.

The sounds of her wet throat suctioning in and out over his cock filled the cabin of the car as the alien fucked her face without mercy.

“Mary!” Eddie warned. 

Ropes and ropes of his hot cum filled her throat as Venom continued to rock her head against Eddie’s spurting cock. Finally, when there was nothing else the tendrils released her letting her sit up and swallow the rest properly.

Wiping her mouth and fixing her dress, Mary smiled at Eddie’s haggard look. 

“When we get to the beach,” he rasped slowly. “I am going to make you pay for that.”

 

The punishment wasn’t quite what she expected nor would anything have been better. Getting on one knee, Eddie pulled out a beautiful simple sapphire ring and proposed to her. Practically tackling him in the sand she cried her yes into their shared kiss. 

Her love for Eddie was never something she could predict or expect and she wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> My real books are located https://www.amazon.com/Katerina-Winters/e/B01ACQL38Y%3Fref=dbs_a_mng_rwt_scns_share


End file.
